


Neun Sekunden

by Morwen



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Deutsch | German, Gen, Rufus is a brat
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-13
Updated: 2014-04-13
Packaged: 2018-01-19 06:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1459390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morwen/pseuds/Morwen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Notfällen brauchte Tseng für gewöhnlich neun Sekunden, um von seinem Büro bis zu Rufus' Schreibtisch zu gelangen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Neun Sekunden

**Author's Note:**

> Erstmals veröffentlicht im März 2010.

_„Tseng!“_  
 

 **\- eins -**  
 

Die erste Sekunde, nachdem der Ruf ertönt war, war immer am kniffligsten. Denn von dieser einen Sekunde hing ab, was als nächstes geschah.

Als erstes: Tonfall seines Vorgesetzten analysieren.  
 

War er genervt oder zynisch?

Wenn ja – keine Panik. So klang Rufus immer.

Maßnahme:

In Ruhe aufstehen und nachsehen gehen, was sein Vorgesetzter von ihm wollte.  
 

War er aggressiv oder wütend?

Wenn ja – keine Panik.

Maßnahme:

Rasch aufstehen und nachsehen gehen, was sein Vorgesetzter von ihm wollte.  
 

War er panisch oder gar an der Grenze zur Hysterie?

Wenn ja – aufkeimende Panik unterdrücken.

Maßnahme:

Den Stuhl zurückschieben und aufspringen.  
 

 **\- zwei -**  
 

Wenn – so wie in diesem Moment – Fall drei eintrat:

Sich eine geeignete Waffe besorgen.

Tseng war für gewöhnlich unbewaffnet, wenn er nicht im Einsatz war, doch in seiner Schreibtischschublade befand sich immer eine geladene 45er und im Schrank neben der Tür ein Schlagstock. Die Intensität der Verzweiflung in Rufus’ Stimme bestimmte, welche der beiden Waffen er wählt. Heute war seine Stimmlage ungewöhnlich hoch, darum entschied sich Tseng für die Handfeuerwaffe.

Dann vier Schritte bis zum Flur.

Klinke runterdrücken, Tür aufreißen.  
 

 **\- drei -**  
 

Von Tsengs Büro bis zu Rufus’ Schreibtisch waren es 121 lange Schritte, eine Entfernung, die der durchschnittliche SOLDAT-Kämpfer nach jahrelangem Training und regelmäßigen Mako-Infusionen in etwa neun Sekunden zurücklegte.

Tseng brauchte nur sieben Sekunden.

Das Adrenalin in seinem Blut ließ ihn das erste Dutzend Meter fast im Flug zurücklegen, vorbei an den Büros der anderen ShinRa-Mitarbeiter. Gleichzeitig analysierte er die Hintergrundgeräusche auf der Etage.

Leises Gemurmel und Papiergeraschel waren für gewöhnlich ein gutes Zeichen, denn sie bedeuteten, dass das ShinRa-Hauptgebäude noch nicht infiltriert worden war.

Schreie und Getrampel hingegen waren wesentlich beunruhigender, aber zumindest wusste er in diesem Fall, dass das Personal bereits über den Angriff informiert war.

Wirklich _besorgniserregend_ aber war absolute Stille, denn sie ließ ihn immer vom Schlimmsten ausgehen und erinnerte ihn an den Tag, an dem Sephiroth den alten Präsidenten und eine beachtliche Anzahl von ShinRa-Angestellten ermordet hatte.

An diesem Tag herrschte die gleiche, beklemmende Stille – auch wenn dies wohl eher der späten Uhrzeit zuzuschreiben war.

Eine Tatsache, die jedoch nicht unbedingt dazu beitrug, Tseng zu beruhigen.

Ganz im Gegenteil.

Er erreichte das Ende des Korridors und bog rechts ab.  
 

Noch 102 Schritte.  
 

 **\- vier -**  
 

An diesem Punkt wurde Tsengs Instinkt für gewöhnlich von seinem Verstand eingeholt, und er fing an, sich die wirklich _wichtigen_ Fragen zu stellen.

Was, wenn es mehrere Angreifer waren?

Was, wenn sie schwer bewaffnet waren und nicht nur vorhatten, den Präsidenten umzubringen, sondern die ganze ShinRa-Führungsriege gleich dazu?

Und vor allem – was, wenn Rufus bereits tot war und Tseng den Angreifern nun direkt in die Arme lief?

Zeit, Verstärkung zu rufen.

Seine Schritte verlangsamten sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, als er sein Handy aus der Tasche holte, es aufklappte und die Kurzwahltaste drückte.  
 

Noch 86 Schritte.  
 

 **\- fünf -**  
 

„Reno! Der Präsident!“

Es war jahrelangem Training und unzähligen Einsätzen zu verdanken, dass es nicht mehr als diese drei Worte brauchte, um Reno über die Lage aufzuklären. Sein Angestellter wusste nun genau, was zu tun war, und würde sämtliche momentan anwesenden Agenten der Turks mobilisieren und in wenigen Minuten die oberen fünf Etagen des ShinRa-Hauptgebäudes komplett abriegeln lassen.

In spätestens zwei Minuten würde Verstärkung eintreffen und mit ein wenig Verhandlungsgeschick konnte Tseng die Angreifer so lange hinhalten, bis die Turks sie umstellt und die Situation entschärft hatten.

Er preschte auf die Stufen zu, die zum Büro des Präsidenten hinaufführten.  
 

Noch 51 Schritte.  
 

 **\- sechs -**  
 

Seine Waffe fest umklammert sprintete er die Treppe hinauf, wobei er immer drei Stufen auf einmal nahm.

Hinter dem obersten Treppenabsatz war nichts als Schwärze zu sehen und Tsengs Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. Er verlor drei kostbare Zehntelsekunden, während er kurz zögerte und überlegte, wie er angesichts dieser unerwarteten Umstände fortfahren sollte, bevor er seine Zweifel zur Hölle schickte und weiter die Treppe emporlief.

Er kannte jeden Quadratzentimeter des Präsidentenbüros in- und auswendig und würde sich selbst dann noch dort zurechtfinden, wenn er blind _und_ taub wäre.

Das musste für den Moment ausreichen.  
 

Noch sechs Stufen und 32 Schritte.  
 

 **\- sieben -**  
 

Nachdem er die letzten Stufen überwunden hatte, sprang Tseng mit einer Hechtrolle in das Büro des Präsidenten und brachte sich sofort hinter einer der Säulen in Sicherheit.

Dass in diesem kurzen Moment kein Feuer auf ihn eröffnet wurde, musste nichts bedeuten – wahrscheinlich hatten die Angreifer ihn heraufkommen hören und sich hinter dem wuchtigen Schreibtisch des Präsidenten verschanzt, wo sie nun nur darauf warteten, dass er seine Deckung verließ.

Tseng erlaubte sich eine Viertelsekunde Verschnaufzeit, bevor er hinter der Säule hervorlugte.

Noch immer kein Angriff.

Er biss sich auf die Unterlippe. Es half nichts, er konnte nicht erst warten, bis Verstärkung eingetroffen war, sondern musste die Lage schon jetzt erkunden. Schließlich konnte das Leben des Präsidenten in Gefahr sein.

Er verließ seine Deckung und lief geduckt durch die Dunkelheit auf den Schreibtisch zu.  
 

Noch 17 Schritte.  
 

 **\- acht -**  
 

Auf halbem Weg war vom Schreibtisch her ein Krachen zu hören.

Tseng schreckte zusammen und ließ sich auf den Boden fallen, während er mit den Händen seinen Kopf bedeckte. Der erwartete Angriff blieb jedoch aus, und auch das Geräusch wiederholte sich kein zweites Mal.

Stattdessen kehrte wieder Stille ein.

Doch Tseng, der sein Glück nicht aufs Spiel setzen wollte, blieb am Boden und robbte auf den Schreibtisch zu.  
 

Noch acht Schritte.  
 

 **\- neun -**  
 

Am Schreibtisch angekommen stemmte er sich blitzschnell hoch und katapultierte sich mit einer weiteren Hechtrolle darüber hinweg.

Während er elegant über die Schreibtischplatte flog, entsicherte er die 45er und riss noch im Flug den Oberkörper herum, um auf den Drehstuhl dahinter zu zielen, dessen Rückseite ihm zugewandt war.

Er flog daran vorbei, den Finger am Abzug, und...

... stellte fest, dass der Stuhl leer war.

Mit einem überraschten „Oh!“ erreichte Tseng die andere Seite des Schreibtischs und rollte sich mehr oder weniger elegant am Boden ab. Er stellte fest, dass der Bereich zwischen dem Schreibtisch und dem großen Panoramafenster dahinter ebenso leer war, wie der Rest des Raumes. Dafür tauchte in diesem Moment ein rotblonder Schopf unter der Platte auf und ein überraschter Rufus Shinra erwiderte seinen Blick.

„... Tseng?“

Der Turk seufzte.  
 

_Ziel erreicht._  


~*~  
  


„... der Strom aus, kannst du dir das vorstellen! In _meinem_ Büro!!“, beschwerte sich Rufus und gestikulierte wild mit den Armen, während er vor dem Schreibtisch hin- und herlief. „Ich bin der Präsident, verdammt noch mal, wie kann bei mir _überhaupt_ der Strom ausfallen?! Ich habe mich fast zu Tode erschreckt, als plötzlich alles dunkel wurde!“

„Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen, Sir“, entgegnete Tseng mit steinerner Miene.

Er hatte Reno bereits darüber informiert, dass der Präsident in Sicherheit war und man es lediglich mit einem technischen Fehler zu tun hatte. Der andere Turk hatte jedoch erst dann aufgehört zu lachen, als Tseng gedroht hatte, ihm das Gehalt zu kürzen, sollten jemals die Details der ganzen Angelegenheit an die Öffentlichkeit gelangen. Zum Glück hatte er damit einen von Renos Schwachpunkten erwischt, weshalb er sich darauf verlassen konnte, dass der andere Stillschweigen bewahren würde.

„Und kaum bücke ich mich und sehe unter dem Schreibtisch nach, ob ich nicht versehentlich mit dem Fuß an einen Netzschalter gekommen bin, stoße ich mir auch noch den Kopf an dieser verdammten Schreibtischplatte! Und als wäre das noch nicht genug, taucht _du_ plötzlich auf und erschießt mich fast!“

„Es tut mir leid, Sir“, erwiderte Tseng. „Es war alles nur ein schreckliches Missverständnis. Ich wollte Ihnen keine Angst einjagen.“

Rufus’ blaue Augen durchbohrten ihn förmlich. Er schien zu einer scharfen Erwiderung ansetzen zu wollen, doch dann überlegte er es sich anders und beließ es bei einem eisigen Blick.

„Ich wünsche, dass der Schaden morgen früh schnellstmöglich wieder behoben wird“, sagte er und wandte sich dann ab. „Und jetzt lass mich bitte allein, ich will heute niemanden mehr sehen.“

„... ja, Sir.“

Tseng verbeugte sich kurz und begab sich zum Ausgang.

Auf dem obersten Treppenabsatz hielt er jedoch noch einmal inne und sah über die Schulter zu Rufus hinüber, der am Fenster stand und auf das nächtliche Midgar hinabblickte.

„Sir?“

„Ja, Tseng, was ist denn noch?“ Der andere Mann klang genervt und müde.

„Bitte passen Sie beim nächsten Mal besser auf.“

Rufus grummelte etwas, was mit ein bisschen Fantasie und gutem Willen als „Ja, in Ordnung.“ durchgehen mochte, und Tseng lächelte zufrieden.

Morgen früh würde er höchstpersönlich die ShinRa-Techniker feuern, die für die Stromversorgung im Hauptgebäude zuständig waren.

Er freute sich schon darauf.


End file.
